


Pay My Respects To Grace and Virtue

by anthologia



Series: The Uncreatively-Named A/B/O Verse [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Teasing, leave me alone in my porn trashcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthologia/pseuds/anthologia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick doesn’t regret being bonded to both Jason and Tim for a second, but there are days when he suspects they’re going to be the death of him. Like when he wakes up to the heady scent of their combined arousal and unthinkingly reaches out for both of them only to have his hand abruptly stop short, held in place by cuffs attached to the bedframe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay My Respects To Grace and Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> More shameless a/b/o smut, because what is an alpha for if not to wind him up sometimes and let him go? Takes place at some point before the events of "Somewhere in the Pages We Forgot". 
> 
> I ran out of titles from the Killers' "This Is Your Life", so I went with something that made me giggle in this context from "Human".

Dick doesn’t regret being bonded to both Jason and Tim for a second, but there are days when he suspects they’re going to be the death of him. Like when he wakes up to the heady scent of their combined arousal and unthinkingly reaches out for both of them only to have his hand abruptly stop short, held in place by cuffs attached to the bedframe.

“He’s awake,” Jason says cheerfully. He’s barely wearing anything, just briefs that are already riding low on his hips and leaving miles of vulnerable skin that Dick _can’t touch_. He has Tim completely stripped bare and sitting on his lap, back to his chest, with a vibrator between her legs and Jesus Christ, they are _obscene_. It barely takes Dick any time at all to go from half-asleep to wide-awake and rock- _hard_ with _that_ little visual to inspire him.

“’Morning,” Tim says, like there’s nothing unusual going on, like she doesn’t follow it up with a breathy little moan as the quiet hum of vibration increases.

“Jason – _Tim,_ ” Dick says, because he’s not sure which of them he should be addressing first, whose idea this was.

“How’d you sleep?” Jason’s tone could almost be called casual, but Dick _knows_ him, so he hears the undercurrent of _smug_ in it. Besides, the way he starts moving, adjusts himself and Tim so Dick can see both of them better, isn’t even remotely subtle. He’s so obviously showing off, highlighting the way Tim arches and grinds up against the vibrator and the lazy way Jason thrusts his erection against her ass, saying _look what you can’t have_.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dick says. Just because it’s obvious doesn’t mean it’s not _working_. He tugs at the metal encasing his wrists again, experimentally, but it holds firm.

Tim finally glances over at him, eyes hazy with lust, and he _aches_ with the need to touch her, touch either of them. “Something wrong, _Alpha_?” she asks sweetly, innocently, before resting her hand on Jason’s and guiding his fingers in turning the vibrator off so she can crawl off him. For a second, Dick has a flicker of hope that she’s going to release him, but instead she turns around and starts to slowly tug Jason’s underwear off _with her teeth_. Dick makes a sound like he’s _dying_.

Jason’s cock springs free, and she pauses what she’s doing to give it a few careful licks, just _tasting_ it, before straddling him. Tim slides down onto Jason slowly, making a show of it, while Jason tosses his head back and groans. This close, Dick can hear the soft, _wet_ noise they make together, practically _taste_ the two of them in the air. He is so fucking hard that it _hurts,_ wants so bad to reach over and press Tim down onto Jason’s cock, kiss Jason until he can’t breathe and make them both feel as crazy as they’re making him right now.

“God, you two. You have no idea how good you look right now.” There’s a little growl in his voice that he couldn’t hold back even if he tried, and Tim shudders, tilting her head back a little so her neck is bared. Dick can’t do anything about that but Jason _can_ , and watching his beta suck a mark into Tim’s neck fills him with a sense of fierce possessiveness.

Jason pointedly catches his eye and _smirks_ , like he knows _exactly_ how Dick is feeling. Like he’s asking, _what are you going to do about it?_

Dick was trained by _Batman_ , has spent years as a fighter and a hero and, most importantly right now, an _escape artist_. He stayed where he was until now because his mates _wanted_ him to, but there’s only so far his self-control will stretch. In less than a minute, he’s freed himself from both sets of cuffs.

The first thing he does is press his mouth against that mark Jason left on Tim’s neck, suck and bite at the skin to turn the bruise even darker. Even after he pulls his mouth away, he keeps playing with it, presses a finger against the darkened skin for the way it makes Tim whine and shudder against him.

“So what took you so long?” Jason asks lazily, and Dick pins his attention to him.

“Playing dangerous games, Little Wing,” he says, another low growl building up in his chest, and kisses Jason _hard_ like a reprimand. (A reminder of what Dick _is_.)

Jason’s a little dazed and panting when Dick pulls away to give him a moment to breathe. Tim sucks in a breath, and Dick turns a sharp smile on her. “Enjoying the show?”

“Is that even a question?”

He leans over to give her a quick kiss just because she looks so tempting right now, flushed and breathless and _gorgeous_. His fingers drift downwards to feel where she’s riding Jason’s dick and rub teasing circles around her clit for a moment before pulling away from both of them for a minute. “Keep fucking her, Jay.”

“What did you think I was going to do?” Jason asks, but the bite in his words is tempered by the heavy arousal in his voice.

Dick just hums noncommittally and grabs a couple supplies before getting back on the bed, arranging himself behind Jason. “Gonna need you to move up a little,” he says, and rewards Jason for following directions with a couple fingers in his ass as soon as he’s gotten the three of them repositioned enough.

“Jesus _Christ!_ ” Jason jerks and swears, and Tim yelps a second later when his movement pushes him into her harder and deeper. “Warn a guy, will you?”

“I could say the same thing about waking up in bondage,” Dick says blithely, just as he snaps one half of the set of cuffs around Jason’s wrist. “Teasing isn’t very nice, Little Wing.”

“It wasn’t _just_ my idea, you know,” Jason says, and Dick finishes cuffing his hands behind his back and grabs hold of the chain one-handed. It throws Jason’s balance off, taking away some of his leverage for fucking Tim, who whines a little at the change. Good.

“I haven’t forgotten,” he says. Once he’s sure Jason is still loose enough from getting fucked last night, Dick lubes up his cock and then guides it into Jason. It’s _heaven_ , warm and wet and _tight,_ especially after Jason and Tim were teasing him for so long.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Jason swears, and Dick can’t help but suck a bruise into his skin to match Tim’s.

“I’m a little jealous right now,” Tim says with a little breathless giggle, and Dick gives a thrust that’s hard enough that _she_ feels it.

“Don’t worry, Pretty Bird, I haven’t forgotten about you. You’ll get your turn soon enough.”

With Dick setting the pace, Jason doesn’t get a second to so much as breathe, fucked relentlessly between his alpha and his omega. It’s not long before he’s coming, squeezing down so tight that Dick can’t stop himself from coming with him.

Jason slumps back against him once he’s done, practically boneless. “ _Fuck_. Just leave me here to die again.”

Dick snorts and nips at the bruise on his neck before lifting Jason off his softening cock. Tim reluctantly follows suit, still worked-up and so flushed that she looks practically feverish.

In other words, _perfect_.

He climbs out from behind Jason and shoves her backwards onto the bed, hands going to her thighs to hold her legs open. She smells amazing, so wet she’s _glistening_. He licks into her shallowly, just tasting, and groans; between the taste of her and Jason, his cock is giving a valiant effort at getting hard again already.

“Oh my god, _Dick!_ ” She shoves her hips up into him, but he grabs them and firmly holds her in place.

“Be patient,” he murmurs against her, and she lets out a noise like a sob, followed by a _yelp_ ; when Dick glances up at her, Jason’s already ditched the cuffs and is lazily rolling one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

Dick just grins and goes back to licking her, forcing himself to keep it light and slow, because the wave of desperate begging it pulls out of her is almost as sweet as her taste.

“Dick, please, _fuck_ – I’m _sorry_ , okay, I just need, _god,_ I need to come, Dick – Jason – _please_ – “

He did _mean_ to drag this out for a little while longer, he really did, but she’s practically crying now, heaving in breaths and letting them out in little shuddery sobs. Then he hears her whimper out _alpha_ , and he just _loses_ it.

She screams, pushing up desperately against his mouth while she comes, and then recoils a little when he doesn’t _stop._ She’s oversensitive to the point where it probably hurts a little, but Dick _knows_ her, knows she has at least one more orgasm in her. Jason has to help hold her in place, but she comes one more time, screaming and thrashing, before he finally takes pity and lets her be.

She’s quiet for a moment, just _breathing,_ before she lets out a little, exhausted-sounding giggle and throws an arm theatrically over her face. “Well, that’s it for the day,” she says, voice slightly muffled. “I’m done. I’m going back to bed. Good night.”

“You’re already in bed,” Jason points out.

She shoves at him weakly before trying to pull the covers over herself, despite the fact that she’s on exactly the wrong end of the bed for that. “ _Shut up_.”

Dick just… _laughs_ , quietly, before grabbing both of them and rearranging until they’re both orientated on the bed correctly. “So is anyone going to tell me why you decided to start the morning with bondage, or…?”

“Shhhhh,” Tim mumbles, and Jason shakes his head.

“Don’t ruin the mystery, Dick.”

These two. They are going to kill him someday. And Dick is _fine_ with that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in my fics and want more, I have an account at syntactition.tumblr.com where I have bits of stories that are currently in the works and other ficlets and stories that haven't made their way to AO3.


End file.
